Retaguardia
by Tokiya20
Summary: Marinette nunca se habia fijado en la retaguardia de Adrien
1. Parte 1

Parte 1.

*En clase de deportes*

Marinette yacía sentada en la banca mientras sus compañeros jugaban un muy cerrado partido de básquet, los equipos eran muy buenos aunque a simple vista se veían algo disparejos, Adrien lideraba el equipo visitante que resaltaba del otro por su falta de camisetas, al parecer los uniformes de visitantes estaba convenientemente sucios. El otro equipo estaba liderado por Kim aunque la estrella inesperadamente era Nathaniel, cosa que dejaba impresionado al publico femenino que los contemplaba.

A todas esta la pelinegra estaba completamente desentendida del desarrollo o reglamento del partido, solo veía al rubio saltar de aqui para allá, su rostro era la viva imagen de un perro contemplando el filete mas jugoso del mundo. La morena que estaba junto a ella no hacia mas que alternar su vista entre su amiga y su moreno que hacia lo mejor por respaldar al rubio. Todo este juego siendo grabado en su teléfono por petición de los jóvenes para hacer un repaso de las estrategias mas tarde

Marinette agradecía de todo corazon que su amado estuviera en el equipo sin camisetas y no perdía tiempo de contemplarlo, si a esto le sumábamos que los shorts se le veían estúpidamente sexis aun siendo parte del aburrido uniforme escolar, haciendo obvio que a un modelo de su talla todo le quedaba bien. Era sencillamente un manjar para su vista.

El entrenador pitó el medio tiempo dándoles un respiro a los muchachos. Nuestra chica tomo aire preparándose para ofrecerle su botella de agua a su amado, puesto que habia escuchado "casualmente" que el rubio habia olvidado su botella en casa. Para desgracia de Marinette este nunca se acercó a ella y tampoco nino, ambos compartían estrategia sobre el partido en medio de la cancha y la peliazul no podia hacer mas que verlo de lejos.

\- psss Marinette - la llamo alya y la mencionada levantando su mirada del rubio la miro.

\- ¿Que ocurre Alya? - preguntó esperando poder regresar su mirada al objeto de su atención antes de cumplir un minuto sin verlo.

\- ¿Habías notado lo redondas y bien formadas que son la nalgas de Adrien?

\- ¿Q-que dices? - chilló. La verdad nunca se le habia ocurrido pensar en eso. - Y-yo solo veia el juego - mintió aunque su amiga no se lo tragó ni media palabra.

Con las mejillas rojas cual tomates regreso su vista a su objeto de adoración personal. Gracias al comentario de la morena no podía dejar de pensar en la retaguardia del rubio y contemplándolo bien, no podía negar que su amiga tenía razón. no solo eso, gracias a alya ahora notaba su buena contextura muscular, bajo su usual camiseta se ocultaba un buen pecho y unos fuertes brazos al igual que unas muy bien ejercitadas piernas. Demonios, ahora solo podía adorarlo aun mas.

El silbato sonó y el juego se reanudó, las muchachas gritaron apoyando a los chicos que se esforzaban al máximo. Todo iba bien hasta que Adrien cayo al suelo víctima de un empujo un poco brusco por parte de un pelirrojo algo entusiasta. El chico no duro mas que unos segundo en el piso pero a Marinette le basto para deleitarse con sus redondas e incluso pellizcables nalgas. Ok, ya estaba abusando ¿O no? Después de todo nadie podía saber lo que pensaba ¿O si?

*Esa misma noche*

Chat Noir saltaba de techo en techo buscando a su Lady hasta encontrarla en la cima de la torre Eiffel, la joven estaba con la mirada perdida aun recordando su clase de deportes de hoy.

\- Una noche buena para los amante ¿No lo crees My Lady? - le preguntó haciendola volver de ese lugar entre sus recuerdo.

\- No tienes remedio - dijo riendo.

\- Oh, si que lo tengo pero no se encuentra tan fácilmente se llama Ladybugpirina - dijo sonriendo cerca de su rostro.

\- He oido que esa pastilla pone a los gatitos algo gordos y torpes - dijo siguiendo el juego.

\- ¿Como crees esa cosa? un gato como yo no puede ser torpe y mucho menos obeso. Solo mirame.

No mas dijo eso el minino empezó a lucir su ya conocida musculatura dándole espalda y mostrándole sus brazo. Marinette ya no tan divertida con el juego noto cierto parecido entre los músculos y las poses que Adrien y Nino habían hecho al ganar el partido para mostrar su fuerza, ciertamente se parecía mucho a las que hacia Chat en ese momento.

Impactada y aun incrédula bajo la mirada hasta la retaguardia, igual de redondeada y despertaba el mismo instinto de pellizcarla que habia sentido esa mañana. De inmediato se puso roja, no lo podía creer, no podia ser verdad.

\- Veo que algo que viste te gusto My Lady, recuerda que todo esto es tuyo. - dijo en un guiño el gato juguetón sin entender que habia puesto a Ladybug tan pensativa.

Ladybug tragó pesado y lo vio a los ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda que sentía tan familiar, tomo aire y en un susurro casi inaudible solto lentamente:

-¿Adrien?

El gato le sonrió divertido como si todo el valor de acababa de reunir para preguntarle eso no era de importancia.

\- Sorpresa Bugaboo - dijo tomando su rostro para besarlo por fin.


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2.

*esa misma mañana pero con las chicas*

Los muchachos se encontraban cansados luego del partido de básquet, se habían acomodado en las gradas para darles espacio a las chicas, algunos en pequeños grupos comentando los momentos más resaltantes del juego anterior, otros sobre algún programa de tv y a un lado de todos estaban un rubio y un moreno comentando acerca del partido que se llevaba a cabo.

Les tocaba a las chicas ejercitarse ahora y gracias a un acuerdo con el profesor ellas había decidido realizar un partido amistoso de voleibol. A pesar de su torpeza Marinette estaba extrañamente cómoda con ese partido, lo veía como alguna especie de misión para Ladybug sacando su destreza y agilidad, sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

Adrien seguía acostado en la grada pero ya no estaba escuchando a nino... por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de la pelinegra que se desenvolvía con soltura y de una manera muy familiar a lo largo del partido. Sus saltos, sus saques... Tenía algo que llamaba su atención. Sin saber por qué realmente, a su mente llego el rostro de Ladybug haciéndolo sonrojar ¿Podría ser que su lady se ocultara entre esas chicas?

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento acudió a él, lo hizo desaparecer. ¿Cómo podría alguna de esas chicas ser lo suficientemente bella, carismática y desinteresada como para darle vida a su amada heroína? Eso era casi imposible ¿Verdad?

Contemplando a la peli azul empezó a dudar. Ella era realmente ágil y allí de pie podía notar que su estatura y contextura era similares a la de su bugaboo como le decía de vez en cuando.

El tiempo se estaba acabando solo quedaban unos segundos para desempatar el partido, el equipo de chloe estaba tranquilo dándose por ganadoras ya que a Alix le tocaba sacar, pero Marinette no estaba dispuesta a perder, no hoy.

Cuando la pelirosa golpeo el balón y este se dirigió hacia ellas Juleka lo detuvo enviándolo al aire, Alya le ofreció su pierna como apoyo a su amiga para que ésta saltara y rematara, Marinette viendo esto no dudo y salto alcanzando los dos metros y medio en el aire, y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pelota contra el suelo junto a la rubia que no hacia mas que echar chispas por los ojos.

Adrien contemplando toda la escena se sentó de golpe con el asombro dibujado en su rostro. Era imposible que existiera siquiera la posibilidad de que Marinette fuera Ladybug ¿Cierto? Cada vez que lo consideraba estaba mas nervioso y su corazón latía mas y mas rápido...

Cuando Marinette toco de nuevo el suelo cayó con una instintiva pose de Ladybug sin darse cuenta y miro a Chloe con un toque de arrogancia y una confianza ajena a la que el rubio conocía en ella.

Fue allí mientras su corazón se detenía que entendió que estaba en lo cierto aun cuando lo intentaba negar.

Marinette era Ladybug, y él amaba a Ladybug, por lo tanto el amaba a Marinette.

No se arrepentía de haberlo notado, por el contrario agradecía que la identidad de su alter ego era la de una niña buena, educada y sobre todo que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Luego de culminar el partido las dos amigas se aproximaron a los chicos que las veían con emoción, Adrien le agradeció a la peliazul que le hubiera dado de su agua después de haberlo visto tan agotado y sin su botella a la mano.

\- ¡Wow chicas! Eso fue increíble. Marinette no sabia que fueras tan atletica - comentó nino.

\- Soy buena cuando me lo propongo... - sonrió algo avergonzada.

Adrien llevado por su Chat Noir interno se puso de pie junto a Nino y aun sin su camiseta bromeó:

\- ¿Pero como no va a ser tan buena con estos amigos que se gasta?

Al decir eso empezó a mostrar sus músculos frente a la pelinegra y esta no hizo mas que sonrojarse. Nino divertido por el arranque espontaneo que tuvo su amigo lo imitó y esto llevo a que ambos empezarán un concurso de quien tenía mejor cuerpo aun cuando era mas que obvio que el rubio seria el ganador.

Los demás chicos se unieron a ellos, los que tenían camisetas se las quitaron solo para unirse a la diversion. Mientras, Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando en primera fila, aun entre todo ese mar de piel solo podía pensar en que el mas bello para ella aun era su rubio de ojos esmeraldas el cual le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. definitivamente hoy era su dia de suerte.


End file.
